


it's got to be you

by nullspace



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID, This is a crack fic, also there's probably other people from other groups, everyone is highkey gay and theyre all crackheads (not literally)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nullspace/pseuds/nullspace
Summary: Kang Seungyoon and his journey to find Mr. Ass Eater.(based on a tumblr post sent by my friend; "my boyfriend was telling me about the time he drunkenly ate some guys ass when he was at a party before we started dating, and i said "thats weird, i got my ass ate at a party and i cant remember who the guy was" turns out we went to the same party, and he was he dude that ate my ass.")





	it's got to be you

When he wakes up, Seungyoon already hates the day and whatever that will come along the way. He only cracks his eyes open a little bit and groans at how the light is burning his eyes—it doesn’t, he just likes being dramatic. He’s only a few seconds away from falling asleep again when the door opens, then there are footsteps, glasses clinking, water pouring and then more footsteps which become gradually louder and closer.

“Seungyoon.”

He only responds with a groan, which actually he would’ve not done if Jinwoo wasn’t shaking his body as he speaks. “Wake up, you useless gay. You have a class in an hour.”

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

So, who told him to sneak into some party when it’s not the weekend, again?

Seungyoon sighs as he sits at a table, he was called out by the professor a few times for failing to focus and he just wants to go home now since he doesn’t have any more class to attend, but Jinwoo does and Seungyoon has to wait. Jinwoo insisted Seungyoon not driving when he’s having a hangover for everyone’s safety, plus they share an apartment and Jinwoo is a responsible friend, so to speak, hence Seungyoon’s presence in the library.

He’s taken a random book from the shelf because he really isn’t in the mood to read anything right now, so anything as a guise for him to stare at his phone for the next hour is fine. He flips the book open and fishes his phone out, switching it to the silent mode then opens Kakao Talk. A hundred something messages unread, that’s quite a notification from the usually quiet group chat.

(It was created, and named ‘the boys are back in town,’ by Jaebum and no one really protested when they were all invited.)

Most of the chats are about the party last night. Seungyoon scrolls lazily, thumb coming to a sudden halt as he finds his name brought up.

‘ _but did y’all see seungyoon?_ ’

‘ _boy scored!_ ’

‘ _hes prolly still wasted now_ ’

‘ _No. He’s in class, I made sure of it._ ’

‘ _hope he comes soon so we can clown him_ ’

The last two are Jinwoo and Taehyun. Seungyoon has the urge to roll his eyes, but right now he’s just more concerned about what happened to him last night, so he huffs and types down, _what tf happened hoes_.

 

* * *

 

“Someone ate my ass?”

Jinwoo glares at him and Seungyoon immediately covers his mouth, looking around to make sure no one in the vicinity has heard him. He leans forward slightly, eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion, this time remembers to whisper as he asks, “Seriously?”

“Yes, that’s what I heard,” Jinwoo sighs as he closes the library’s door behind him, “I would’ve not believed them, but when I found you, you were in one of the bedrooms… butt-naked. It was one of my terrible nights.”

“My butt is cute, though.”

Jinwoo is so ready to punch him, so Seungyoon grins and nods apologetically. Right at that moment, Song Minho—the Minho who’s one of the five top student in Seungyoon’s major, the Minho who also transforms into Hugeboy Mino and spits fire at some top clubs almost every night, the Minho that a lot of people love to talk about—passes by them. He glances at Seungyoon and smiles, then nods courteously at Jinwoo.

For a moment, only their footsteps can be heard, but then Jinwoo mutters, “…five.”

“Oh my god,” Seungyoon gasps as if he’s just held his breath, and Jinwoo won’t be surprised if he really did, actually. “Hyung, do you think last night—”

“That couldn’t be Minho.”

“Why not?” protests Seungyoon, turning his head to where Minho disappeared and sighs fondly, “It could’ve been him, you know, and he probably remembers that’s why he smiled at me. Oh god, he _smiled_ at me. That was a first.”

Jinwoo snickers and pats Seungyoon’s head as they continue heading to the parking lot. Seungyoon is generally very reserved that the first time he showed Jinwoo his obvious whipped behavior, Jinwoo thought he was possessed. It was funny, shocking, and somehow cute the first time. Now it’s kind of annoying, with a mixture of endearing. Jinwoo is just so charmed by him.

“Your heart boner for Minho is getting ridiculous. Why don’t you just talk to him?”

Jinwoo glances at Seungyoon who’s struggling with the seatbelt and shakes his head, deciding to turn the radio on. He can hear Seungyoon sighing loudly as he finally managed to buckle up.

“For the record, I don’t only have a heart boner for him, I also have an actual boner,” (at this, Jinwoo glares at him in disgust and Seungyoon grins sheepishly), “But me? Talking to him first? Kim Jinwoo, how shameless, I will never.”

Jinwoo rolls his eyes.


End file.
